


HAIL

by aiwalkerchronos



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwalkerchronos/pseuds/aiwalkerchronos
Summary: everything is an illusion.remember that.nothing is real.now wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

'wake up.'

'wake up!'

'WAKE UP!!'

Ema opened her eyes as she heard the voice. Where is she? She's falling that's for sure.

Oh.

She quickly regained her focus and prepared for landing. Her partner calling out to her to quickly finish the mission. Landing smoothly on an opponent's airship while holding her knife, she stabbed the gas bag and ran. Tearing the whole thing apart. A couple of tenshis appeared with their pure white wing and gas masks. She dug through her jacket and swiftly threw her knives. The tenshi avoided them easily. From a far she can see Akira her partner, getting annoyed.

'I have to finish this quickly.' Ema thought. The air ship was going to crash. She jumped from the airship while calling out to Akira.

'Akira! We're done here!' Falling through the air at high speed was an everyday thing for her. She was getting sick of it. Through the clouds, a city appeared.

'I'm home...'


	2. Guild

'so, how was the mission?'

I nodded as a response, looking at Red. My current employer. She's the leader of the guild. Stiletto.

I'm not part of the guild. I'm not part of any guild to be precise.

'have you decided?' she asked, still wanting me to join her guild.

'.....the answer's still no.'

She laughed. A couple of men came in requesting for her.

'I'll see you later darling.'

'No. I'm just about to leave, and don't call me.'

Again, she burst into laughter. 'I won't promise you that' she said with a smirk. I collected my reward and head out the door. Akira was waiting for me by the door.

'I can't stand that woman' she said with a frown. I ruffled her hair as a response. She dragged me to a nearby café for lunch. As always, she got the biggest set. I watched her as she ate. A smile made its way onto my face.

'Red asked me again.'

'What?!! That bitch..'

I gave her a glare as a warning. 'What?' she asked with her mouth full. I sighed as I looked out the window. Something caught my eye.

'Akira, we have to go.'

'Yeah.' She stood with her weapon. A large axe with her own signature. Even with her small stature she's still stronger than most.

But of course. She's a vampire after all. 

I grabbed my gun and head out.

_Well, good luck Ema. _I said to myself.


	3. The Scientist

'Red.'

'Yes..?'

'Is this real?'

'Yes. It is.'

I woke up with a jolt. Sweat covered my forehead. I look to my side to see Akira sleeping. I smiled as I brushed some of her bangs out of her face. She smiled as she snuggled into my side. I look at the time. It was 11.30.

I got up and checked for mail. I went through them one by one. Each envelope had a different texture than the rest. Giving me an idea of who it's from. One letter caught my eye. It was from Red. Judging by the envelope, it had to be personal. I grabbed the letter and made my way to the kitchen.

With a cup of coffee in hand, I read the letter.

_My Darling Ema,_

_I heard what happened. I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I know how much she meant to you. Take as much rest as you need. Go the guild if you need help with anything. Anything at all._

_The guild's association is having a meeting concerning the increasing number of aerial attacks by the Tenshis. Do not worry, I will be back next month._

_P.S. The Scientist wants to have a word with you._

_Love,_

_RED._

The other day...I couldn't really remember what happened. All I heard was a scream and everything went black. Red's letter confused me but I brushed it off and got dressed.

~

I went alone since Akira was still asleep.

The Scientist is a man named Elias. The last time I saw him was when an accident happened at Tier 1. Tier 1 is the original ground. The people who live there are descendants from the olden days. Akira used to live there before she met me. Tier 3 is where Akira, Red and I live. Floating cities among the clouds. Here, they manage airships and delivery. Though, business has been slow for them since the Tenshis appeared.

Going up a spiral staircase, I reached a door with a black handprint on it. A symbol of Elias' own. I opened it and what greeted me was a jet of steam to my face.


	4. Pressure

I shut my eyes in annoyance. I though he was expecting me..

Walking in further, i was greeted by no one. The place was a mess. Papers everywhere. _I thought we don't use papers anymore?_

Looking around, there was suddenly a crash right behind me. Pulling out my knife instinctively, I looked around but there was no one.

_Meow~_

I sighed while tucking my knife back in. 'You startled me Nemo..'

I pet him and he purred while snuggling into my hand. Something caught my eye. It was a piece of paper. 'now, what's this?'

'THERE! CATCH HIM!' the scientist appeared out of nowhere.

Nemo ran while I was still distracted. 'Damn it! You let that damn cat go!'

I was still confused. 'Elias, why are you after him?'

'That damn cat stole my paper!'

'You mean this?' I said while holding up the item I found.

'oh! Yes! Yes! How wonderful!'

He snatched the paper from my hand and walked to his desk. After a few minutes of him ignoring me, I cleared my throat. Well, that worked. He looked up from his work. 'Ah, where were we?'

I rolled my eyes.

'You see, the reason I called you here is because I have a favour.'

'what is it?'

'I want you to go to the 2nd Tier.'

The 2nd Tier huh. It's been awhile. I wasn't particularly fond of it. That place suffocates me. Literally.

'what do I get from it?'

Elias smiled. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled a file from it. 'now I wonder what this is..' he smirked.

my chest hurts from the anger. 'you lied.'

'now, now, I didn't say that the research was a total failure, now did I?'

'fine.'

He snickered. It always reminded me of a dying bird. He took something on his desk and threw it towards me.

'catch!'

I caught the item with ease. It was a medallion of some sort.

'you'll need it. Now go down there and meet with Isla. She'll help you.'

I nodded in response. 'you may leave.' He said without even looking at me.

I turned to leave when he called out.

'how is everything?'

I was confused. **The** scientist is asking someone about their life?

'okay I guess.. yesterday's mission went well if that's what you're curious about.'

He furrowed his brows. 'I see.. Anyways, how is Akira?'

'she's fine? I mean she'll be upset because of me leaving her this morning but I didn't wanna wake her up.'

He stared at me, scanning my face. 'is there anything else?' I asked him.

After a few long seconds, he returned to his work. 'no. you may leave.'

I quickly left not wanting to deal with his weird antics any longer.


	5. Curiosity

I still had a few days till I had to go down since the elevator only runs once a week. Walking home towards the front door, I unlocked it. It was completely silent. Not what I expected. _Weird.._

Putting my bag down, I went to take a seat. I sighed. _I'm so tired._

While staring into space, I remembered about the medallion. I took it out of my bag. After observing it for a while, I realized that this is the first time I've ever seen a first-class medallion.

You see, to go down the elevator a chip is needed. Two chips for a two-way trip. But a first-class medallion grants unlimited access to the elevator. I don't need to wait days to use it and wait for my turn. _I wonder if I can keep it?_

My eyes are getting heavy. I put the medallion back into my bag and head to bed for a nap. A note caught my eye.

_I'm going to see someone : )_

Putting the note back on the table, I laid down and shut my eyes.

\--------------------------------

A scream awoken me. I quickly sat up and looked around. The scream came from outside. I put on my gear and ran out.

Running outside, the sight made me widen my eyes. Tenshis.

Hundreds of them.

_How is that possible?_

People were screaming and everything was in chaos. I stood there thinking how am I going to handle this. Usually only four to five will show up.

The noise was making me dizzy. Before I could black out, I shook my head. _Focus. Focus._

Before I could make a move, they all went out one by one. Their ashes made it seem as if it was snowing. As if time stood still, I held my hand out. The ashes went through my hand, confusing me. Is this not real? Without realizing, a tear had made its way down my cheek.

'Ema!' a voice called out.

Before I could turn around, I was engulfed in a hug. _Akira.._

Without realizing it, I was already sobbing. I couldn't stop. _Why does it hurt so much.._

'hey, it's going to be okay.'

Her voice was all I could hear by then.

'Help me..' I sobbed.


End file.
